


Prom Nights

by thedovenest



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedovenest/pseuds/thedovenest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Gigi take over the planning of Lizzie and Darcy's engagement party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [PD Christmas party photos](http://imaginarycircus.tumblr.com/post/70654573224/mypatronusisrorypond-pemberley-digital-holiday). It's terrible and corny and you know...but I wanted it out of my drafts, so there's that.
> 
> Many thanks to my beautiful friend Car for helping beta,

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. They were both so busy with work, and the holidays were coming up far too quickly, so when Lydia offered to organise their engagement party, Lizzie was just glad that was one thing she could tick off her to-do list. Somewhere along the line, around the time the Darcy estate outside of the city was locked in as the venue, Gigi had become involved in the planning as well. Nice, they assured Lizzie and William, a nice night with friends, nothing outrageous. It seemed like a good idea. 

But now William is locking the door of their condo behind him as Lizzie holds the elevator, he in a suit and her third favourite blue tie, she in a confection of a dress of blue satin. How the party turned into a prom theme dress-up, Lizzie has no idea. Lydia and Gigi had previously assured her, repeatedly, that no party decisions had been made under the influence of alcohol, but as the elevator takes them down to the car waiting on the street below, she begins to have her doubts. 

They arrive to find cars everywhere, the house all lit up, and a dull thud of a bass line suggesting the party is already well underway.

"I am certain Gigi said tonight was an 8pm start," William mutters as he pulls his phone out to triple check the emails from Gigi. Lizzie is about to agree with him as they walk up the steps to the front door, when her train of thought is interrupted by a blur of orange hair and pink dress racing away from her position at the door, and a squeal of "They're here!" echoes back to them from the ballroom. They take a couple of steps inside the door, and William is helping Lizzie out of her coat, when Gigi and Sidney materialise in front of them. The smug grin on Gigi's face is a dead giveaway that what had seemed like a good idea, was now, in fact, a very very bad idea. There is quite possibly a 'math problem' in their very near future.

"You guys are the cutest! So are you excited? I'm excited. It's going to be so much fun. Lydia and I have planned the best engagement party ever..." Gigi babbles as they walk down the hallway and then she stops suddenly in front of the closed ballroom doors. She grabs Sidney's hand and pulls him to her side so they are now standing between the doors and Lizzie & William, who are becoming increasingly confused, before Gigi knocks on the door in a way that suggests it is a code to whoever is waiting on the other side. The doors fly open, and Gigi and Sidney walk through to take up their positions next to Fitz and Brandon who are holding the doors open, as everyone in the ballroom turns to look towards Lizzie and William. Bits and pieces of conversations from the last few months that have been overheard begin to make sense when Lydia steps forward wearing the same 'I'm plotting something' grin as Gigi. She grabs something out of Brandon's hand and turns to face the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming tonight. We'd like to take a moment right now, as we welcome the dorkiest king and queen in prom history," Lydia's voice echoes around the room, as a few giggles break out, along with more than a few snickers amongst the group at the doorway. William looks at Lizzie as if she could rescue him from whatever embarrassment their sisters have planned for him, but Lizzie just smiles back at him and squeezes his hand. Lydia plops an over-the-top fake crown on Lizzie's head, before taking the matching one Fitz is holding, and eyeballing William. "Bend down, Darcenator, how am I supposed to put this on all the way up there?" William gives in to Lydia's demand with a halfhearted smile and a slight blush.

Crowns in place, Fitz steps forward and drapes matching 'Prom Queen' and 'Prom King' sashes over Lizzie and William's shoulders, before Lydia turns to the crowd once more. "Come ON people, let's raise the roof for these dorks - THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED!" she hollers, and the room erupts in cheers and applause as Lizzie and William make their way through and greet their friends and families.

~~~

By the time the night grows late, the photo booth, insisted upon by Lydia during the planning phase, is attracting more and more of the guests, with the help of a lot of alcohol. Lizzie stands off to one side with Charlotte, wondering where William has gotten to when they are distracted by loud laughter from the photo booth. Laughter which, it seems, belongs to Maria and someone who appears to be a slightly intoxicated, rather more disheveled than normal, version of Caroline. It's a nice change, Lizzie thinks, to see her relaxed and enjoying herself, rather than the polished, snarky front she normally puts on for the world to see. The photgrapher gives them a thumbs up and they beg for a peek on the camera, before bursting into laughter again as they discard the crowns they had been using as props and heading back to the bar. Charlotte is about to speak as Bing makes his way over to them. 

"Hi Charlotte! Lizzie, have you..." He trails off as Lizzie and Charlotte attempt, and fail, to contain their giggles, and Bing blushes slightly as he realises what he just said, before letting out a quiet snicker. Whilst normally they all try to politely pretend the more embarrassing parts of the diaries didn't happen, a few drinks in and all pretense is useless. By now, though, they are all good enough friends to avoid the hurtful and stick to the merely embarrassing. "Anyway, have you by any chance seen Jane? She went to get a drink and that was fifteen minutes ago."

"Sorry, no, I haven't. Oh, hey Lyds," Lizzie is interrupted by Lydia slinging an arm around her shoulders, "have you seen Jane in the last little bit? Bing is looking for her."

"Just coming over to point her out. Also, wanted to tell you it might be time to find the boy toy a bed, though the Darcenator is pretty entertaining after a few," Lydia finishes by waving her drink, a concoction so pink it is almost glowing, in the direction of the photo booth, where Jane and William are posing for photos, Jane attempting to steal William's crown. And what on earth is that face he is making? Lizzie can't help but laugh. While she is somewhat familiar by the playful William in front of them, it wasn't often he would over-indulge outside their home, and this is quite possibly the first time Lydia and Charlotte have seen him like this. Lizzie waits by the photographer, and grabs William by the arm as he and Jane move off to allow the next group through. His smile takes over his whole face as he looks down at Lizzie, before pulling her into a bear hug.

"Hello love. Are you having fun? Our sisters are the best, don't you think? Such a great party. I love this party. Not as much as I love you though. I love you so much Lizzie. Isn't this party fun?" Lizzie tries her best to swallow her laughter at a rambling William who, in that moment, sounds nothing so much as his little sister. Lydia's jaw drops before settling somewhere in the region of the floor at hearing Darcy say more in that one breath than he often did in the course of an entire conversation.

"Yes, the party is lots of fun. How about we call it a night though, and head upstairs? There's a big comfy bed calling your name," Lizzie attempts to pull him in the direction of the stairs, but he holds firm in his place with her hand still clasped in his.

"Lizzie Bennet, did we not talk about propositioning me in public?" He attempts a smirk that rapidly dissolves into a grin at the sight of Lizzie blushing furiously while their friends look on in a mixture of shock and laughter. Shock from Lizzie's side, laughter from his, being more familiar with a Darcy who could be delightfully teasing. He squeezes Lizzie closer to him, and she looks up at him with sparkling eyes, a smile behind the blush, reassuring him that she knew he was teasing.

"Ok, come on you. Bed time for you, for sleep, cheeky one. Goodnight all," Lizzie tugs at his hand again, and this time he acquiesces and follows her. "Thanks again Lydia, Gigi, you girls outdid yourselves on this one. We'll see you at breakfast," Lizzie finishes with a wave, as she leads a still-grinning William from the ballroom. Lydia watches them leave, before leaning over to Fitz and Gigi.

"Does he smile like that often? Cos it's kinda creepy. I mean, it's kinda cute that he's so into Lizzie and all, but still," she trails off, suddenly aware that its is, after all, Darcy's best friend and sister she is talking to.

"Hasn't stopped since they got engaged, though the booze doesn't help either. You think this is bad, Little B, just wait until the wedding," Fitz replies with a wink. "Now, more important things, ladies. We have the Big Bachelor & Bachelorette Bashes to plan..."


End file.
